A Night To Remember
by PersianFreak
Summary: One-shot. Set after 'Surprise'. Sookie and Eric are invited to a ball in honour of the new queen. ESN.


_**A Night To Remember**_** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On **_**and **_**Surprise**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: M

A/N: One-shot. Two months after the end of _Surprise_. Let me know what you think :)

******************************

"No," I told Eric firmly, "Not tonight."

"But, but," Eric looked like a lost puppy, his blue eyes almost beseeching.

"We're never going to get there on time if we take a shower together and you know it." I pointed out, blocking his way into the lavish bathroom of the massive suite in the Bellagio hotel.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Watch some TV," I suggested with a small smirk, "Catch up on human news."

"Two months into the marriage and she's already withholding sex." Eric grumbled as he threw himself onto the couch in front of the 62-inch flat-screen TV.

_'I love you!' _ I sent him, laughing as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah,'_ I could almost feel his pout. I quickly began to undress and shower, scrubbing myself hurriedly as I tried to avoid my previous experiences in showers with Eric. The new queen of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada, Marie Gerard, had been planning a ball in order to celebrate her new position. So, barely a month after our honeymoon in Sin City had ended, Eric and I were back in Las Vegas, preparing for what was sure to be the most glamorous party of the year. I finished showering and quickly set to applying makeup and drying and styling my hair into loose waves. I turned my head from side to side to make sure my makeup was even before turning to the black garment bag hanging from the hook mounted on the door. I smiled as I unzipped it and revealed the black satin one-shoulder dress: another wedding present from Eric. It reached the floor, flaring lightly at the bottom, and it was held together at the shoulder by a bejewelled flower that sparkled beautifully in the light. I put it on carefully, zipping it up at the side and then gathering my hair on one side, letting it flow over my bare shoulder. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and emerged from the bathroom. Eric lifted his head from where he was lying on the couch and scowled, rising and walking past me towards the bathroom, muttering to himself the entire way. I grinned and settled myself on the couch, careful to spread out the skirt in order to avoid wrinkling it. Eric himself emerged 20 minutes later, dressed impeccably in a tux, his hair pulled back with a leather cord.

"All the women are going to be all over you," I smiled as walked over to him, putting my arms around his shoulders.

"Will they also be withholding sex?" Eric asked unhappily.

"Awww, are you going to pout all night long?" He pouted in response, "Eric..." I murmured against his lips, "Don't be mad, you know I hate it when you're mad at me." He groaned and kissed me, his lips meshing with mine urgently.

"You look beautiful," He sighed as we pulled apart.

"Is that what the incoherent grumbling was?" I teased lightly, "'You look beautiful, Mrs. Northman'?"

"You always look beautiful, Mrs. Northman," Eric smiled at me, pressing his lips against mine one last time before pulling me out of the suite. Once downstairs, Eric led us to a limo waiting for us outside.

"Marie already has a mansion?" I asked as we slowly made our way through the traffic.

"Marie has always had a mansion," Eric smiled as he admired the scenery, "She's nearly as old as I am, though with a tad more ambition."

"You guys are... friends?" I asked hesitantly. Eric turned to face me, a smile twisting his lips upwards.

"I suppose so," He responded cryptically.

"Did you ever sleep with her?" I asked, working hard to sound nonchalant. Eric studied my face, before responding.

"Yes,"

"When?" Nonchalant, nonchalant, nonchalant.

"The last time was forty years ago," Eric explained cautiously, "But I have known her for almost 500 years."

"Ah," I nodded, "So you two have been, what, fuck buddies for half a millennium?"

"Sookie..." He slid closer to me on the leather seat, putting his arms around me and pressing his lips to my temple, "Don't be jealous-"

"I'm not jealous," I snapped, which probably made my words less believable.

"Sookie..." Eric murmured again. He kissed my cheek and I turned my head towards him, "She doesn't mean anything to me."

"Five hundred years and she doesn't mean anything?" I asked sourly.

"Not in the way that you do," He grinned angelically, "Besides, I have known her for 500 years and I never loved her; I have known you for two years and you're already my everything."

"Now that's a line if I've ever heard one," I smiled, my mood lightening.

"Maybe," Eric kissed me, letting his lips lingering on my face just as the limo stopped and the door opened, marking our arrival.

***

The mansion was your typical fairytale type. It was white and extensive, long enough that I couldn't see where it ended. It rose only two stories, but that didn't take away from its majesty in the slightest.

"Wow," We had yet to enter and I was already impressed. There were vampires and human milling about, dressed to the nines. The interior proved to be even more impressive; the ballroom was massive, complete with expensive original artwork mounted on the walls, antique vases, and Phantom-of-the-Opera-esque chandeliers. Much like Rhodes, there was a buffet table for the humans and a line of donors for the vampires, right across from the bar that catered to supes and humans alike.

"Marie really knows how to throw a party, huh," I was admiring the 20 vampires that made up the orchestra.

"Eric!" Marie appeared, dressed breathtakingly in a strapless, sparkly dress with a train. Her trademark black curls and red lipstick plus the white dress made her look like the (very sophisticated) bride of Dracula.

"Marie," Eric grinned and stepped forward, kissing her cheek before stepping back and taking my hand.

"Sookie," Marie grinned at me charmingly, "How have you been?"

"Great, thank you," I smiled back and Eric squeezed my hand.

"How is the married life treating you, Sheriff?" Marie turned to Eric.

"Oh, it has been fantastic," Eric shot me a sly look and I smiled, "Thank you for marrying us."

"Yes, thank you," I chimed in, smiling gratefully.

"Oh," The queen waved her hand dismissively, "It was my pleasure." We talked for a few minutes until the queen dismissed us, "Go, go have fun!" Eric and I bowed out just as the band started playing a different song. A man emerged from the depths of the stage and stood at the microphone, preparing himself to sing.

"Oh my god, Eric," I gasped, and Eric smiled.

"Come on," He led me towards the dance floor and pulled me close just as the man began singing the first verse of our first dance as husband and wife.

"What are the chances," I mused.

"Pretty high, as it turns out," Eric smiled.

"What?"

"I asked Marie to have the band play this song," He admitted sheepishly.

"You did?"

"Yes,"

"Oh..." I tucked my head against his shoulder and kissed his neck, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dear One," He murmured. We continued dancing like that, holding each other close until the song came to an end and we applauded.

"Go," I smiled at Eric and he cocked his head at me, "You're thirsty; go for it."

"Oh, you picked up on that, huh," He smiled apologetically. I nodded, grinning. "But it's fine; I can just have some Royalty Blended."

"No," I argued stubbornly, "I don't mind, just go." Eric frowned and looked from me to the 'buffet'.

"Are you sure? I can always-"

"Go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm gone." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing. I chuckled and found a table to sit down at as I watched other couples dance and socialize.

_'I hear she's a telepath like me; I wonder how good she is; wonder if she can read vampire minds, or were minds; those are just a jumble to me.'_ I turned slowly to find the source of the thoughts, The Deafening Broadcaster. The source turned out to be a petite brunette in a blue silk dress with beading on the chest. Her curly locks were piled on top of her head and she was trying to be sneaky about staring at me.

"Hi," I smiled at her, careful to look friendly and not predatory.

"Oh, hi," She blushed, her olive cheeks darkening.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, um, Melody," Her blush darkened and I tried not to think about how lovely she looked when the blood rushed to her face.

"I'm Sookie," I held out one hand in an attempt at making her more comfortable around vampires. She accepted my hand with a surprised face but quickly dropped it.

"I know," She mumbled, "You're the telepath that married Sheriff Northman."

"Yeah," I chuckled, a little taken aback at her knowledge of me, "How do you know me?" She shrugged.

"I've heard Queen Marie and W- Sheriff Mackenzie talk about you," She hastily explained. I nodded; William Mackenzie was one of Marie's people and had been promoted to an Arkansas sheriff recently.

"Ah," Her thoughts were still going a mile a minute, wondering what it was like to be me, to be a vampire, to have a vampire husband...

"Can I ask you something?" She interrupted my reverie and I nodded to her, smiling. "Do you two love each other?" My brows shot up in surprise.

"Yes," I smiled a little in confusion, "Why else would we marry?" She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, I know king and queens sometimes marry for political reasons and..." She shrugged apologetically, "I just thought..."

"You thought Eric and I had married for the same reasons?" I supplied helpfully and she nodded, seemingly relieved that I wasn't angry. "No, we love each other."

"Is it hard, loving a vampire?" She asked quietly.

"_I'm_ a vampire, Melody," I pointed out gently and her blush returned.

"I know, but you loved him before you were, um... vampire. Right?" I smiled, amused at how uncomfortable she was.

"You love him," I grinned, realization dawning on me. Her eyes widened and she looked around.

_'How did she know that?'_

"You're a broadcaster, Melody," I told her, still grinning.

"Shit," She muttered to herself.

"It's alright," I assured her, "William's a good man." I was being honest; William Mackenzie was one of the kindest vampires I had met, though I had been told he was vicious in battle. With his boyish charm and deep green eyes it was easy to see why Melody loved him.

"It's hard," She sighed wistfully, her eyes wandering to where William was enjoying his dinner, "Loving a vampire, I mean."

"Yes," I nodded matter-of-factly, "It is. But you get used to it. Eventually, either you love him enough to turn a blind eye towards his predatory instincts or you get fed up and walk away. It really depends on your character."

"How did you do it?" She asked, her eyes captivating me in their innocence.

"I don't know, honestly," I smiled softly, "I hated him for a while. He was arrogant and powerful and... terrifying." I lost myself in my memories for a second until Melody fidgeted and I snapped out of it, "I was with someone else; another vampire. But that didn't end well and... things happened, and I fell in love with him, but I was too proud to admit it. So was he, I think."

"That must have been hard," She looked so sympathetic, her character as of yet undamaged by the reality of vampire politics.

"It was," My smile saddened.

"Did he turn you?" Melody asked cautiously, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," I assured her quickly, "And yes, he turned me."

"Did you want him to?" Again with the sympathy and the innocence. I felt a pang of pity for this girl; how would _her_ life end?

"It was... complicated," I admitted, self-consciously running my fingers through my hair. Melody nodded like she understood. I was about to ask her about William when I felt Eric approaching a mere second before his hand was on my shoulder. I turned my head and his mouth was on mine, his fangs leaving indentations on my lower lip.

_'Eric,' _I warned mentally because my mouth was too busy, _'Eric!'_

_'I know,' _Eric sighed and pulled apart, kissing my temple before straightening up and meeting Melody's shocked gaze. She quickly lowered her eyes as if afraid of Eric's wrath and stood up respectfully.

"Eric, this is Melody," I introduced, mirroring her and pretending that Eric's kiss had been entirely polite for company, "She is here with William Mackenzie. Melody, this is Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Sheriff," Melody mumbled, colour rushing to her cheeks.

"The pleasure's all mine," Eric grinned charmingly and we both heard Melody's heart flip-flop unsteadily.

_'I'm right here!'_ I complained half-heartedly and Eric smiled.

"Melody, you wouldn't mind if I stole Sookie away from you, would you?" Eric asked pleasantly and Melody managed a small smile.

"Not at all. It was nice to meet you, Sookie."

"Nice to meet you, too," I smiled at her.

_'Good luck, Melody,'_ I sent her before Eric pulled me back onto the dance floor and didn't let me leave for hours.

***

We had barely made it inside our suite when Eric's mouth claimed mine, his lips moving in desperation as his hands began unzipping my dress. It fell onto the floor and my shoes slid off, Eric kneeling in front of me and placing kisses on my stomach as his fingers played with the waistband of my lacy barely-there underwear.

"Eric..." I sighed as he slid my panties off and I stumbled back, leaning against the back of the leather couch just as Eric's mouth got busy, "Oh, _God_, Eric." Nipping at my inner thigh, two of his fingers slid inside of me. I threw my head back, my eyes unseeing with pleasure. His fingers moved inside of me, curling and hitting just the right spot to make me cry out. My climax was fast approaching, my fingers digging harshly into the soft leather of the couch and no doubt leaving permanent indentations. He slid a third finger inside of me, his fangs grazing my inner thigh, his thumb alternating between teasing and rubbing my clit roughly. I cried out again, almost sobbing this time as he suddenly jerked his hand inside of me and then bit into my thigh, sucking forcefully and making me climax screaming. I almost fell backwards then, but Eric grabbed my hips and pulled me against him as he straightened up. Still shaking, I kissed him, my hands slowly sliding his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt as he quietly slid his pants off, leaving him in his silk boxers. I slid those off, too, and he kicked them aside.

"Turn, lover," He murmured against my ear and I obeyed, still leaning on the back of the couch as I faced away from him. Eric clutched my hips and positioned himself at my entrance. I leaned forward and prepared myself just as he thrust in, slow and deep, pulling out the same way. His length just brushed against my sensitive spot, the touch growing stronger with every thrust. Whimpering, I placed my hands on top of his on the couch where he had put it to steady himself. My husband gasped, kissing my neck as he continued with his rhythm, gradually speeding up. I could feel his climax approaching just as mine was, and I dug my fingers into his hand as we both tumbled over the edge. Eric pulled me backwards and I fell on top of him on the floor, giggling a little at his 'oomph'. I tucked myself against his side and absently ran my hand up and down his torso, letting my fingers tangle in the soft hairs of his treasure trail.

"I'd been waiting for this all night," He murmured, his eyes closed. I giggled and he opened one eye to grin at me.

"What is the point of dressing up when you're just going to rip my clothes off at the end of the night?" I teased and he opened both eyes to regard me seriously.

"My thoughts exactly, lover," He nodded with conviction, "I say you just never wear clothes ever again." I laughed and shook my head. Eric tightened his arms around me as we continued to lie there.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked suddenly.

"Mm hmm," He kissed my hair.

"Why do you still call me 'lover'?" I asked, "I mean, not that I don't like it, I was just wondering. I'm not really your lover anymore, am I?"

"You still love me, do you not?"

"Yeah,"

"There you go." I grinned into his chest.

"Does that mean I can still call you my big bullshitter?" I teased back, "Since you still are one, after all."

"Your words hurt me, woman," He clutched dramatically at his chest.

"At least it wasn't my super-scary mental powers this time," I was barely suppressing the laughter now.

"That's it," Eric rose to his feet as I scrambled away, "You're going down!" Eric chased me around the suite until he finally managed to tackle me, throwing me onto the bed and making love to me until the sun rose and we both crawled under the covers, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
